dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kokoro no hane
Kokoro no Hane (ang. Wings of the Heart, '''pl. Skrzydła Serca, jap. 心の羽根''') – 2 ending Dragon Ball Kai wykorzystany w odcinkach od 55 do 97. Muzyka: Kensuke Yoko, Magokoro Ikuta, słowa: Yasushi Akimoto, wykonanie: TEAM DRAGON from AKB48. Oryginał もっと もっと 羽ばたいて 強く もっと もっと 速く 人は走り出したら 空だって飛べるんだ 君が進む道の先 高い壁が立ち塞がった時 瞳閉じてそっと息吐いて その胸に吹き始める勇気の風に乗ればいい 知らないうち 体が浮くだろう 失敗なんか考えるなよ 試す気力が羽根になる もっと もっと 夢を見て 高く もっと もっと 遠く 無理だとあきらめないで ベスト尽くせばできるはず もっと もっと 羽ばたいて 強く もっと もっと 速く 誰も 大地蹴ったら 空だって飛べるんだ 頭で考えていても 次のステップ何も始まらない 傷を負って痛みを感じて 孤独にも慣れた頃に 前より強くなれるだろう 涙の雨も心が弾くんだ 過去の自分は捨ててしまおう 信じる力が羽根になる もっと もっと がむしゃらに 生きろ もっと もっと 熱く 希望の岸を目指して 水平線の彼方まで もっと もっと あの海を渡れ もっと もっと 自由に 人の祖先はみんな 空だって飛べたんだ Fly 鳥たちは Fly 飛び方を Fly 教わったわけじゃなく 本能 Fly 僕たちも Fly 夢追いかけて きっと いつの日にか この空 自由に 飛んでいるのだろう Oh Fly もっと もっと 夢を見て 高く もっと もっと 遠く 無理だとあきらめないで ベスト尽くせばできるはず もっと もっと 羽ばたいて 強く もっと もっと 速く 人は信じるだけで この広い空だって飛べるんだ Pisownia łacińska Motto motto habataite tsuyoku Motto motto hayaku Hito wa hashiri dashitara Sora datte toberu'n da Kimi ga susumu michi no saki takai kabe ga tachi fusagatta toki Hitomi tojite sotto iki haite Sono mune ni fuki hajimeru yuuki no kaze ni noreba ii Shiranai uchi karada ga uku darou Shippai nanka kangaeru na yo Tamesu kiryoku ga hane ni naru Motto motto yume wo mite takaku Motto motto tooku Muri da to akiramenaide BESUTO tsukuseba dekiru hazu Motto motto habataite tsuyoku Motto motto hayaku Dare mo daichi kettara Sora datte toberu'n da Atama de kangaete ite mo Tsugi no SUTEPPU nanimo hajimaranai Kizu wo otte itami wo kanjite Kodoku ni mo nareta koro ni Mae yori tsuyoku nareru darou Namida no ame mo kokoro ga hajiku'n da Kako no jibun wa sutete shimaou Shinjiru chikara ga hane ni naru Motto motto gamushara ni ikiro Motto motto atsuku Kibou no kishi wo mezashite Suiheisen no kanata made Motto motto ano umi wo watare Motto motto jiyuu ni Hito no sosen wa minna Sora datte tobeta'n da Fly tori-tachi wa Fly tobi kata wo Fly osowatta wake ja naku honnou Fly boku-tachi mo Fly yume oikakete Kitto itsu no hi ni ka Kono sora jiyuu ni tonde iru no darou Oh Fly Motto motto yume wo mite takaku Motto motto tooku Muri da to akiramenaide BESUTO tsukuseba dekiru hazu Motto motto habataite tsuyoku Motto motto hayaku Hito wa shinjiru dake de Kono hiroi sora datte toberu'n da Tłumaczenie Uderzaj skrzydłami mocniej i mocniej Szybciej i szybciej Jedna z osób zaczyna biec Mogą nawet szybować po niebie Jeśli na drodze podczas twego spaceru stoi wielki mur Po prostu zamknij oczy i odetchnij powoli I poleć na wietrze odwagi, który zaczyna wiać z twojego serca Zanim się zorientujesz twoje ciało zacznie się unosić Nie myśl o awarii Możesz spróbować rozwinąć skrzydła Marzenia, coraz więcej marzeń, wyżej Szybciej i szybciej Poddawaj się myśląc, że to beznadzieja Stawaj się lepszym i zrób to jak najlepiej Uderzaj skrzydłami mocniej i mocniej Szybciej i szybciej Jeśli ktoś kopie ziemię Oni nigdy nie będą mogli polecieć do nieba Nawet jeśli myślisz, że to nie na twoją głowę Następny krok nie rozpocznie Czujesz ból ran, które utrzymałeś Kiedy zostajesz wykorzystany by złagodzić samotność Stajesz silniejszy niż wcześniej I twoje serce wytrząśnie deszcz łez Odrzuć od siebie swoją przeszłość Twoje moc zaufania rozwinie twoje skrzydła Żyj bardziej lekkomyślnie Goręcej i goręcej Cel jest na brzegu nadziei Z drugiej strony horyzontu Poprzez morze, coraz bardziej Stajesz się swobodniejszy i swobodniejszy Wszyscy przodkowie ludzi Mogli nawet szybować po niebie Leć-to nie tak Leć-ptaki były zawsze Leć-naucz się latać, to instynkt Leć-jeśli my dwoje Leć-pobiegniemy za marzeniami Na pewno jednego z tych dni Będziemy mogli szybować po tym niebie Ach, leć Marzenia, coraz więcej marzeń, wyżej Szybciej i szybciej Poddawaj się myśląc, że to beznadzieja Stawaj się lepszym i zrób to jak najlepiej Uderzaj skrzydłami mocniej i mocniej Szybciej i szybciej Jeśli tylko ludzie uwierzą Będą mogli nawet szybować po tym rozległym niebie Kategoria:Utwory Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Ścieżka dźwiękowa Kategoria:Piosenki serii DBK